The Bella's Diaries
by AgyCullen
Summary: Yo solo quería llegar y ser una alumna como todas, empezar una vida normal aquí en Forks pero gracias a mi suerte, tuvo que llegar él a mi vida, Edward Cullen, el hombre del cual me enamore como una loca y al cual no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos… (Resumen Completo Adentro)
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi total autoría. **

**Prologo **

Yo solo quería llegar y ser una alumna como todas, empezar una vida normal aquí en Forks pero gracias a mi suerte, tuvo que llegar él a mi vida, Edward Cullen, el hombre del cual me enamore como una loca y al cual no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos…

Pero eso no es lo peor de la situación ¿Olvide decir que es mi profesor de literatura? Y ¿Qué me acuesto con él?, Sé que ustedes lo consideraran un pedófilo pero la cuestión está en que él es mayor de edad y yo recientemente cumplí quince añitos, lo sé, soy de lo peor y creerán que tengo un trauma infantil o algo parecido pero la realidad es que no, mis padres me criaron de manera muy humilde, me daban lo que yo quisiera y ellos creen que yo aún soy una santa…

Pero ellos no saben que su pequeña hija ya ha leído Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, Castigada y novelas muy HOT de las cuales ya no recuerdo el nombre, siempre he tenido una mente muy sucia y Edward esta tan perdidamente enamorado de mi como yo de él, ha satisfecho mis necesidades más oscuras y todo está aquí escrito, en mi diario: _**El Diario**_

**.:::.**

¡Hola mis amadas niñas! Esta historia llego a mi hace un tiempo y me he tomado el tiempo de escribirla con calma, tratando de que los capítulos sean largos y detallados, puede que haya actualizaciones de esta historia cada semana así que ¡ESTEN ATENTAS! Las AMO dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan del Prólogo.

Besos.

**Agy Cullen**


	2. Llegada a Forks

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la historia es de mi total autoría. **

**1. Llegada a Forks**

_**Diario de Bella:**_

_**18 de Julio de 2013 **_

Subí la última caja a mi habitación y cuando entre a esta cerré la puerta, quería estar sola, empecé a desempacar mis cosas para terminar antes, unos golpes sonaron en mi puerta y respondí con un "Pase" la perilla giro y vi la cabeza de mi padre asomarse por la puerta y decir:

-Bella, querida, iremos a la ciudad, ¿Quieres venir? Puedes desempacar luego si te apetece, después de todo, las clases inician el lunes y estamos a Viernes—dijo, yo sonreí y le respondí de la manera más cariñosa posible:

-Papá, se que las clases son el lunes, pero la verdad es que quiero terminar antes, sabes que no soporto ver las cosas fuera de su lugar y si estoy en esta habitación con este montón de cajas soy capaz de volverme loca—el rio bajito y me dijo

-Está bien, cariño, volveremos en un rato, solo iremos al cementerio que está cerca de aquí para ir a visitar la tumba de la abuela Katherine—la abuela Katherine era mi bisabuela, murió hace dos meses pero no pudimos asistir a su funeral.

-Okey Papá, mañana iré a visitarla yo, si es que termino de ordenarlo todo a tiempo—dije riendo y él me acompaño.

-Está bien, linda, adiós—se despidió y cerró la puerta, apenas la cerro, empecé a ordenarlo todo lo más rápido que pude, termine en tres horas y media y mis padres aun no habían vuelto así que saque la caja de los libros y saque uno de mis libros favoritos: "_Castigada_" me acosté en la cama y empecé a leer:

"…_**Él se retorcía, mientras ella chupaba duro su polla otra vez. - Nath… vas a hacer que me corra – jadeó. Ella se defendió con una sonrisa, no dispuesta a abandonar la presión que tenía sobre él. Moviéndose más rápidamente, trabajó de arriba abajo su eje mientras sus dedos se apoderaban de los tensos muslos. Luego con un grito ahogado, él empujó hacia arriba y un chorro caliente se derramó en su garganta. Ella tragó lo más deprisa que pudo sin querer dejar nada.**_

_**Tomándolo completamente, su disculpa fue que tomaría todo de él.**_

_**Ella apenas tuvo la oportunidad de lamer el camino de regreso a su longitud cuando él la levantó y la puso sobre la mesa delante de él. Separando sus muslos, le subió la falda y se hundió en su coño. Ella se echó hacia atrás sobre sus manos y dejó caer la cabeza mientras se vanagloriaba en el regazo húmedo de su implacable lengua a lo largo de su carne recalentada. Con un ligero cosquilleo de la barba que le había crecido desde la mañana arañaba sus tiernos pliegues. A ella le encantaba. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerlo lamiendo, mordiendo y empujando. Sus dientes atraparon su clítoris, ella reprimió un chillido que podría echarlos fuera. Temblaba mientras él chupaba duro en su centro. Tres dedos entraron es su canal, y ella se derrumbó. Su espalda se estrelló sobre la mesa mientras presionaba sus manos sobre su boca para reprimir sus gritos de placer. Una avalancha se precipitó sobre su boca y él se mantuvo en ella hasta que otra ola de éxtasis amenazó con separarle de ella con su intensidad. Ella se retorcía con un silvestre salvajismo sobre la mesa de la sala de conferencias, altar de su placer carnal…"**_

Estaba excitada, muy excitada, la sola idea de imaginarme a un hombre haciéndome lo mismo que le está haciendo Ethan a Natalia me hacia mojarme, decidí, dado que estaba sola en casa, darme un poco de placer, después de todo, eso no le hace mal a nadie, me quite mis húmedas bragas y me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y empecé a masajear mi clítoris, se sentía tan bien, fui bajando y me introduje dos dedos, solté un rico gemido, empecé a bombear y sentía mis piernas temblar, la sensación era deliciosa e indescriptible, recordé el vibrador que me había comprado con el dinero que había reunido, lo tome, lo introduje en mi y lo encendí, esa cosa empezó a dar vuelta dándome mucho mas placer que mis dedos, empecé a gemir de placer imaginando a un hombre como Ethan penetrándome, empecé a meter y sacar el vibrador de mi, tuve que morder una almohada porque mis gemidos se habían hecho mucho mas audibles, sentí mis paredes contraerse y me corrí, saque el vibrador de mi interior y lo puse en mi mesita de noche, recogí mis bragas del suelo y me las puse antes de que llegaran mis padres y me viesen desnuda de la cintura hacia abajo.

Acomode mis sabanas para que no se notara lo que había hecho, a pesar de que el vibrador me había dado un placer indescriptible quede con ganas de mas, de mucho mas, aun quería a un hombre metido entre mis piernas susurrándome cosas sucias al oído y tocando mis senos, conseguir a un hombre en Forks no sería problema, además de que yo no aparentaba quince años sino diecisiete más o menos, tampoco soy virgen, si, lo sé ¿Cómo es que una adolescente de quince años ya no es virgen? Pues, cuando me compre el vibrador no tuve cuidado y… Si lo sé, eso solo me pasaría a mí.

Me puse unos jeans y una blusa que dejase al descubierto una parte de mis senos y Salí de la casa, les deje una nota a mis padres sobre la mesa que decía:

"_**Salí a conocer un rato, los veo en la cena, los amo." **_

Empecé a caminar un rato y vi una banca, me senté y al poco rato, un chico o más bien UN HOMBRE se sentó a mi lado y me saludo o, bueno, ¿Cuenta como coqueteo? ¿No es cierto?

-Hola preciosa, que hace una chica tan sexy como tú por aquí—cuando me voltee para decirle que se fuera me encontré con unos ojos de colores verde esmeralda, hermosos, unas tupidas cejas perfectas y unos labios carnosos y muy rojos que me incitaban a besarlos.

-Hola, me acabo de mudar ¿Y tú?—me regalo una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis bragas se empaparan de nuevo y tuviese un jaloncito en "Ese" lugar.

-Pues, yo soy de aquí, ¿Qué edad tienes?—pregunto, curioso.

-Diecisiete—mentí, lo sé, pero no tenia opción quería sexo y lo quería ahora. El ronroneo de una manera tan sexy que estuve a punto de tener un orgasmo allí sentada.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a jugar un rato?— ¡ME ESTABA INVITANDO A TENER SEXO! Estoy consciente de que es arriesgado irme con un completo extraño por allí, pero no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, era única.

-Está bien—dije mordiendo mi labio de la manera más sensual que se me ocurrió. El me tendió su mano y fuimos a su Volvo C80 plateado, me subí y el cerro la puerta, luego rodeo el auto se subió él, empezó a conducir, en el trayecto el puso su mano en mi rodilla y la empezó a acariciar, luego subió por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi vagina y empezó a acariciarme, yo arquee mi espalda y me deje llevar por la sensación.

-Desabotona tu jean y bájalo hasta tus tobillos, junto con tu ropa interior—me ordeno/exigió, él yo hice lo que me pidió, mi vagina estaba perfectamente depilada lista para ser penetrada, el introdujo su dedo y empezó a bombear fuerte, yo estaba gritando en ese auto, llena de placer, mientras él me masturbaba yo hacía círculos en mi clítoris y lo pellizcaba mientras gritaba.

-¡SI! ¡DIOS! ¡SIGUE NO PARES! ¡OHHHH! ¡AHHHH!-parece que el no aguanto más, ya que detuvo el auto, estábamos en el medio de la nada, se bajo sus pantalones mostrándome su gran polla él mando su asiento hacia atrás y me subió sobre él, se posiciono en mi entrada y yo empecé a montarlo, el me quito mi camisa y la lanzo hacia los puestos de atrás, luego siguió mi brassier y por fin mis senos quedaron libres, el empezó a succionar mi pezón y a gemir en el acto, yo jalaba de su cabello apegándolo cada vez mas y mas a mí, sentí como me corría y el salió de mi, vi su semen volar y quedar en los vidrios del auto, estaba sudada y cansada.

Intente tomar mis bragas para ponérmelas pero él no lo permitió.

-¿Qué haces?—me pregunto.

-Me las voy a poner, querido—el me miro con un extraño brillo en sus ojos y me dijo:

-¿Cómo crees? ¿No quieres seguir?—yo sonreí, ¡DIOS! Este hombre es insaciable.

Me hizo ponerme en posición de perrito, estaba muy emocionada, esta sería mi primera penetración anal, él empezó a decirme cosas sucias en el oído que me hicieron empaparme, introducirse en mí y yo solté un largo y agudo gemido, se sentía maravilloso, empezó a embestirme, al principio suave, pero después sus embestidas se volvieron más rudas y salvajes, se inclino un poco y comenzó a acariciar mis pezones, los pellizco y jalo proporcionándome mucho mas placer de lo que algunas vez me pude dar yo misma o mi vibrador.

Solté un grito, cuando la mano que se encontraba acariciando mi pezón bajo hacia mi entrepierna y metió tres dedos en mi, fue magnífico, tanto que me corrí casi al instante, este tipo tenia dedos y un enorme pene, ambos eran mágicos al parecer, el tardo un poco más en correrse pero sentí su semen caliente derramarse dentro de mí, suerte que tomo la pastilla o eso me habría traído horribles consecuencias.

-C-cómo te llamas-pregunto él con la respiración agitada y entrecortada, me voltee haciendo que el quedara entre mis piernas, lo vi a los ojos y se notaba que en serio necesitaba saber mi nombre. Sonreí coqueta y le dije:

-Te lo diría, pero no puedo darle mi nombre a extraños—dije levantando mi cadera haciendo una fricción con su pene lo que hizo que el soltara un gemido y se pusiera duro como roca de nuevo, yo me controle haciendo como si no me importara.

-¿Qué? ¿Extraño? Acabamos de tener sexo, solo por si no te has dado cuenta—me dijo algo irritado, me di cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos y decidí volver a ponerme en mi asiento y busque mi ropa antes de ponérmela y responderle:

-Shhh… Dejémoslo en que fue solo un polvo, ¿No querrás involucrarte con una menor de edad? ¿O si?—pregunte, ante eso, su irritación desapareció y pareció entrar en razón. Estaba a punto de ponerme las bragas pero decidí dejarlas a un lado y ponerme mis jeans, después de arreglarme se las extendí, él me miro confundido así que le dije:

-Quédatelas, solo para que recuerdes nuestro pequeño encuentro—le guiñe el ojo y me acerque a él para darle un largo y profundo beso en el que mi lengua toco toda su boca, no sabía que podía besar así y, no les voy a mentir, ese fue mi primer beso, fue increíble. —podrías llevarme de nuevo a el parque, por favor. –él, en un estado de shock hizo lo que le pedí. Llegamos al pequeño parque, ya había anochecido y él seguía en su estado de shock. –Me darías la hora—el salió de su trance y reviso su reloj de mano.

-Nueve treinta pm—maldije en voz baja y me despedí—Adiós, Bella—me congele ante eso, ¿Cómo demonios sabia mi nombre este tipo? Me voltee, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos—el medallón que llevas en el cuello dice _Bella_ ¿Es tu nombre no?—baje corriendo del auto y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa que estaba a tres cuadras de allí, entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¡ISABELLA COMO SE TE OCURRE LLEGAR A ESTAS HORAS!—dijo mi padre rojo de furia, yo estaba sonrojada, por mi carrera y también por el asombroso ejercicio que había hecho con el extraño que ahora sabia mi no… ¡Esperen! Mi nombre no era Bella, es Isabella, por lo tanto, si intenta buscarme, fracasara en el intento, suspire de alivio pero mi padre seguía esperando mi respuesta.

-Papá, lo siento, Salí a caminar y me perdí, no sabía cómo encontrar el camino de vuelta casa y una señora se ofreció a traerme y, gracias a dios, ya estoy aquí ¿No? No hay nada más de que preocuparse—dije sonriendo, suerte que era una gran mentirosa, sino, no se habría tragado esa.

-Está bien, hay pizza de anchoas en la cocina, solo por si tienes hambre—dijo el rascándose la nuca.

-No papá, estoy perfectamente, solo estoy cansada y quiero subir a mi cuarto a dormir—dije y no mentía, estaba muy cansada por mi ejercicio de hoy, corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta, pase el pestillo y sonreí como tonta recordando… ¡MI PRIMERA AVENTURA SEXUAL! Y ¡CON UN DESCONOCIDO! Me estaba quitando la ropa para ponerme el pijama y cuando baje mis jeans sentí un frio, recordé que le había dejado mis bragas al desconocido de ojos verdes, de solo recordar su pecho sudoroso y su gran pene, me excitaba de nuevo.

**.:::.**

**Ok, aquí está el primer capítulo de "The Bella's Diaries" Espero que les haya gustado, habrá actualización cada Domingo, déjenme sus reviews y si quieren agréguenme en Facebook y yo las uno al grupo para que vean los adelantos e imágenes de la historia, para que puedan estar más involucradas en la historia.**

**Las AMO.**

**Agy Cullen **


End file.
